And I Count the Hours
by a novelist
Summary: When an elevator stops between floors at a local hospital, tensions run high between its only two occupants: a former couple with unresolved issues and a secret yet undying love for one another. Oneshot.


Warnings: I would say this is on the higher end of the T rating in my opinion just because of the situations in the story, but it isn't quite M material. There is also quite a bit of OOC.

_Otherwise, _I hope you all enjoy! It should be a little bit happier than the last few I've written.

* * *

><p>She was already running late when it happened.<p>

At fifteen to two, Tori Vega stepped into the lobby of First Mercy Hospital. Dressed in a short black dress and matching stiletto heels, she certainly stood out, but tried her best to ignore the odd looks others were giving her as they followed her with their eyes. She had, afterall, rushed straight from rehearsal to get to the hospital. Instead, she kept her gaze straight ahead until she was safely in the elevator.

Well, _almost_ safe.

"Wait! Hold the door, please!"

Quickly, Tori pressed the HOLD button continuously until the young man made it into the elevator, breathless, a duffle bag in one hand and cell phone in the other. Seeing who it was, she almost immediately regretted the action.

"Thanks," he said. "I'm running really late already, and if I had…" he trailed off as his eyes met hers. "God, out of everyone I could have run into, it's you," he muttered. He ran a hand through his hair anxiously. "Why are you here?"

Tori smirked. "Nice to see you, too." She jabbed the button for the fourth floor. "Although it's technically none of your business, my father had a heart attack and he's in the ICU." She eyed the overnight bag in Beck's left hand. "Let me guess. Your slutty little girlfriend is about to make you a father?"

Beck glared in response. "Don't start it," he muttered. "Not now."

Suddenly, there was a great jerk so intense that it knocked both of them roughly to the ground . The elevator came to an abrupt halt and almost immediately, the elevator went completely dark.

"W-what just happened?" Tori asked with panic creeping into her voice.

"The hospital lost electricity, probably from the storm. Don't panic."

She glared. "Don't tell me what to do, or what _not_ to do."

Beck returned the glare with one of his own. "Fine. Panic. But don't depend on me to get you out of this if you do."

Suddenly, a dim set of lights slowly turned on and they could see once again. "Thank God," Tori muttered. She stood. "Now if only we could get out of here, we'd be set."

Beck glanced at his watch. "Jade is going to be furious," he muttered. He pressed the emergency button on the elevator. Once, twice, again, again, and again. Nothing.

Tori rolled her eyes and slid to the floor, her back against the wall. "You can push it for hours and it won't get us out of here any faster. You may as well take a seat and wait it out."

He hit the wall of the elevator in frustration. "Of all the times an elevator could choose to break down..." he grudgingly took a seat across from her. As his eyes wondered toward her, she purposely avoided his gaze. Instead, she began to study her nails in fake fascination.

He glanced at his cell phone in one last attempt to call for help. Nothing. No reception.

Perfect.

Silence fell heavily in the elevator along with a great deal of tension. When he couldn't stand it any longer, he finally spoke up, his voice hesitant at first, but then stronger as he spoke two simple words. "I'm sorry."

She scoffed and finally looked up at him. "_Sorry_? We date for two years, you knock some other girl up, and all you can say is _sorry?_"

He sighed heavily. "I screwed up, alright? Can't a guy screw up every once in a while?"

"Not like this." She shook her head and returned her gaze to the floor. "Not like this," she whispered.

The silence returned. Hesitantly, he moved to the opposite side of the elevator and settled in only inches away from her. He dared to reach for her hand. "Tori…"

"Don't touch me if you value your life, Beck Oliver," she snapped.

He held up his hands defensively. "Fine. But just listen to me." He took a deep breath. "I never meant to hurt you. You have no idea how much it killed me to see you in so much pain. If I could take it all back, you know I would in an instant, just to make everything right again." He shook his head in disgust. "It was nothing more than a drunken mistake. You've got to believe me."

For the longest time, she was quiet. Her thoughts were reeling.

Beck gently rested his hand on hers. "Tori?"

She looked up into his eyes, and his heart broke when he saw the tears begin to fall. "I still hate what you did." She pulled her hand away and stood. She crossed her arms across her chest and stood in front of him. "Even worse than that, I hate how you can walk into this elevator and still make my heart beat just that much faster." She scoffed. "I hate how the sound of your voice is so soothing and makes it seem as though everything is going to be all right, and I hate how convincing you can make yourself sound just with a few simple words." She shrugged. "I've been saying for months how much I hate you, but even then…" she sighed. Her voice trembled as she finished, "I've never truly stopped loving you."

Suddenly, the loud sound of gears shifting could be heard. A moment later, the overhead lights replaced the emergency ones, and the elevator came back into service.

"Thank God." Tori pressed the button for the fourth floor again. To her great relief, they began to move.

Meanwhile, Beck remained on the floor, the power behind Tori's words still haunting him. He didn't even notice when the elevator stopped and she left him alone in his silent misery, never once looking back.

* * *

><p>When she finally reached her father's room, she was almost immediately greeted by her mother, who was trying so very hard not to completely break down.<p>

"Tori! Thank goodness you're here. What took you so long?"

"The elevator stopped working," Tori sighed. She removed her coat and slung it over a chair. She walked over to his bed. "How is he?"

Holly shook her head slowly. "Not well," she murmured. "He hasn't regained consciousness since the bypass surgery this morning." She shrugged. "The doctors said it was normal, that the effects of the anesthesia haven't worn off yet, but it still worries me." She gently took David's hand. Her eyes never left her husband as she whispered, "He's going to be all right. He's going to be all right, isn't he?"

"Of course." Tori forced a smile and rested her hand comfortingly on her mother's shoulder. "He's going to wake up and he's going to be just fine, good as new. No problem."

Holly gave her daughter a watery smile. "You're such a wonderful liar, but you mean well, so I'll let it pass." She sighed. "Everyone's telling me I should eat something. It's driving me crazy, but maybe if I do, they'll leave me alone." She smiled tightly. "I'll be right back. Can you stay here with him?"

Tori nodded. "Of course."

Holly nodded. "Thanks. I'll try to hurry." She left the room.

Tori sighed heavily and sank into the seat beside her father's bed. The room was much too quiet and reeked of sterilizer, she realized; however, as her eyes fell on the multiple wires and tubes that went from one machine to another and led to his frail, weak body, nothing else mattered right then. _He's going to be all right._

Gently, she took his hand and squeezed it. "I love you, Dad," she said, and her voice broke for the first time. "I love you so much."

Someone came up behind her. A heavy hand rested on her shoulder. "He's going to be all right. You said so yourself."

Without looking away, she shook her head, her eyes still on her father. "I just said that to calm down my Mom. She's a mess right now." She shifted in her chair. "You came back. May I ask why?"

Beck smiled softly. "I just thought you needed a little support right now."

She turned in her chair and smiled back at him. "Thanks," she whispered. "You have no idea how much that means to me." She sighed. "So, are you a Daddy yet?"

He nodded. "It's a girl," he answered. "Melody."

"Melody." Tori smiled softly. "I like that name. It's pretty." Then, she looked at him curiously. "Shouldn't you be upstairs with them right now?"

"Yeah." He removed his keys from his coat pocket. "Jade sent me after _real_ food despite the doctors' orders, so I need to make a trip to the drive-thru down the street."

Tori laughed shortly. "Like that's any better," she said.

Beck smirked. "Not much better," he agreed. Then, he turned serious as he asked, "Are you going to be all right?"

She paused for a moment, and then finally answered, "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine." She stood. "Thank you for coming. It really does mean a lot to me."

"It's the least I can do." He started toward the door. "If you need anything at all, let me know. I'm just one floor up – for tonight, anyway. You know where to find – "

He couldn't finish his sentence. Suddenly, Tori pulled him close. She suddenly pressed her lips to his in a kiss unlike any other she had given before.

He didn't pull away, but instead closed his eyes, completely losing himself in the kiss and in her. Even now, months later, it all seemed too familiar. But almost as soon as it had begun, it came to an end, much to his disappointment. He stood there in awe for a long moment afterward, his head spinning.

Her eyes widened. She shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm – I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have – I'm just sorry." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not thinking straight right now," she muttered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He smiled softly. "I've wanted to do that for months." He gently caressed her cheek, pushing back a stray strand of dark hair from her face. "Take care of yourself, babe, and never forget that I love you."

She smiled and looked up into his eyes. Despite the tears standing in her eyes, she managed to whisper, "I won't. I never will."


End file.
